Future Plans
by LilyGhost
Summary: Ranger uses his gut and his trackers to catch up with Stephanie and then provides her with something besides the promise of a future with him. Told from Ranger's POV.


**This is for ShellSueD who thought I should write a Ranger/Stephanie story based on "I'll Follow You" by Jon McLaughlin. I now love the song, and this is the story that I got out of it. Everything familiar belongs to Janet. The mistakes are mine.**

"What are you doing at my parents' house, Babe?"

"Looking at baby pictures?" Steph told me.

"My mother knows better than to haul those out. Tell me the truth. I know you went straight from _your _parents' house to _mine._"

"Yeah ... and?"

I could hear Stephanie mutter _'stupid trackers_' under her breath.

"_And ... _that means your mother said something that upset you and I want to know what it was. And also why you didn't come talk to me about it."

"I was going to mention it to you when I got back to Rangeman," Steph told me.

"Tell me now," I said, unbuckling my seatbelt.

She paused for a beat. "You're in your parents' driveway, aren't you?"

"Yes. You know I'll follow you anywhere when - and if - you need me, Babe. Warn my mother that we're not staying."

And I disconnected. The _only _thing my mother has in common with Helen Plum, is that she likes her children to stay as long as they can when they visit. That's not normally something I have a problem with, but Stephanie comes first.

I beeped the Porsche locked and walked into my childhood home.

"Carlos," my mother said, coming over to hug me, "I was expecting you sooner."

"Got held up. Steph and I need to talk," I told her, noting the way my mother's other arm went around Stephanie.

I felt incredibly stupid all over again for the time I wasted in the past, trying to keep Stephanie and my family separate. Their support of her - and us - has helped Stephanie and I both as we shaped a relationship that works for us. On my end, I viewed ours as a 'until death do us part' partnership that needed no ring or priest to announce it. But maybe Stephanie has other thoughts on the subject, and finding out what they are had me ready to leave.

"The two of you _do _need to talk," my mother was saying, "but, Carlos, I have no doubt that you'll be able to put Stephanie's mind at ease."

I cut my eyes to Stephanie, but all she gave me was a small shrug.

"It's really nothing," Steph said. "I just let my mother get to me. It won't happen again."

"No, it _won't_, Babe," I told her, but not for the reasons she thinks.

Once I find out what Helen has said now, I'll be paying her a visit. Helen's losing her hold on Stephanie and she's getting desperate for a Plum/Morelli reunion. Hell will freeze over six times before _that _happens. Stephanie is _mine_, and she will stay that way until I'm cold in the ground.

"Will you come with me, Steph, no questions asked?" I said to her.

My mother caught my eye and raised a single eyebrow, using the inherited trait that bugs the shit out of Stephanie when I do it. Mainly because she can't. I nodded my head once in my mother's direction. Now that it's official, it's time to let Steph in on the secret I've been keeping from her. My mother's face immediately broke out into a smile, while Steph's expression remained confused.

"You know I'll go anywhere with you, Ranger," Steph said, after a minute, "but I may ask a question or two on the way. Like ... what about my car?"

"We'll get it tomorrow," I told her.

"That's perfect," my mother chimed in. "Then you both can stay for dinner."

Corinne Julia Manoso is very good at accomplishing goals simultaneously. Now she's got Stephanie and I coming back here together, Stephanie's car will be picked up, and my mother will get a first account telling of Steph's reaction to what I have planned.

"I'd love dinner, Corinne," Steph told my mother.

"Then I'll expect you both at four."

"You usually have dinner at _six_," I reminded her.

"And we will tomorrow, too," she told me. "I just want some time to visit with you before we eat."

"We'll be here," I told her.

"I'm definitely in," Steph said, already looking better than she had when I'd arrived.

My family and I all love Stephanie, and she knows it. At least, I _thought _she did until today. Stephanie is upset about something and that's unacceptable to me.

"Let's head out, Babe," I said, not willing to wait much longer to find out what's bothering her.

I finally got Steph alone after suffering through another round of cheek pats and overly-pleased smiles. I opened the Turbo's door for Stephanie, waiting until she was buckled in before I leaned inside to kiss her. As soon as her full lips parted under mine, I knew I should've waited to do it. I wanted Stephanie to an almost embarrassing degree. I did get myself under control - and disengaged my mouth from Stephanie's - so my mother wouldn't be forced to turn a hose on us, and got behind the wheel.

"Are you going to try not telling me much until we get home?" I asked Steph, as I backed out of the driveway.

"It can wait," she said. "I don't know why I keep going back to the Burg when I always feel like crap when I leave my parents' house."

"You go because they're your parents, Babe. And you love them even if you don't like them sometimes."

"Clearly that's not a problem you have with your parents. They're friggin' perfect, too."

I gave her a small grin. "They're not perfect, Steph. But they do respect other people and their choices. They may not agree with all of the ones we make, but they will support us in them if they know there's no stopping us."

"That definitely isn't Helen Plum's approach to parenting. She's more into browbeating and nagging until you're so fed up, you do what she wants just to get her off your back."

"But browbeating and nagging doesn't work with you, Babe. Her issue is that she's starting to realize that."

"She must be, because _this time _she brought in a six-foot tall, Italian '_reinforcement_' to help her out."

My hands tightened on the wheel. "Morelli was at your parents' place?" I asked, trying to keep my anger out of kill range.

"Yup. I was ambushed, then they joined forces to get their point across."

"And their point was ...?"

"That you and I don't have a future," Steph told me. "That what we do have is just a diversion for both of us, and once I start taking myself and my life seriously, you'll disappear to only God knows where just to avoid committing fully to me."

"You know that's bullshit, Babe. If that were true, I would've been long gone after we first slept together."

"That's what I told Joe, but Morelli countered with the fact that you and I haven't talked about marriage, kids, or even moving in together. According to him, once the sex glow wears off ... our 'relationship' will die a very quick death."

I let out a bark of laughter at the delusions Morelli is comforting himself with, and Steph snapped her head my way to glare at me.

"You think _that's _funny?"

"_Yes_," I told her. "The question is, Babe, why don't you?"

Stephanie's glare turned into a puzzled frown. I'll have to keep my eyes glued to the road so I don't crash, because I found the expressions crossing Steph's face - as she really thought through my question - distracting as hell.

"I don't know," Steph said finally. "Maybe because I might've believed him a little?"

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Joe did have a point, Ranger. We _never _talk about the future."

"That's because I didn't think we had to," I said to Stephanie. "We love each other and I don't see that ever changing."

"And that's enough?"

"It is for me, but I knew eventually you'd need something a little more ..._ concrete_."

"I really don't, Ranger. I like where we are now."

"If everything is fine the way it is, why did you go see my mother?"

Steph sighed. "I wanted a reminder of how we'll be in twenty years if I don't let my mom screw with my head anymore. Your parents are incredible together. Even though your dad wasn't there when I showed up, it's obvious they love, respect, and pretty much worship each other. I want what they have ... and I honestly think I already do."

"No, thinking required on that one, Babe. You _do _have it. And that's what Helen and Joe are angry about. They see it, too. Wherever _you _are is where _I'm _going to be. And it chaps their asses to know it."

"That's _sooo _romantic, Ranger, say it again," Steph said, playfully fanning her face.

"Smart ass," I told her, but I grinned when I said it.

"You love my ass ... smart, dumb, and otherwise," she said back.

"I do. You're a beautiful woman, Babe, but there's more to you than your looks and ass."

"My smart mouth?"

"Your smart - and very _talented - _mouth is also part of what makes up a very attractive package, but it wouldn't be wise to talk too much, or too long, about the parts of you I enjoy until I'm no longer driving. Despite the rumors, Steph, I don't have superpowers, and my control can be tested. I have no problem pulling over and taking _you _for a very thorough ride."

Steph's hand ventured over the console and moved dangerously close to _her _favorite part of _my _body.

"I guess you'd better hurry then if we're to get back to the Rangeman building before I decide to fight dirty," Steph told me, her fingertip now sliding over the zipper of my pants, satisfied that my dick was on board with her plans for the afternoon.

Just when I started looking for a private spot to pull over, Steph took her teasing finger away.

"Ranger?"

"Yeah, Babe?" I got out, in between deep breaths and ordering my blood to stop collecting in one region of my body.

"Why aren't we heading back to Rangeman?" Steph asked, when she realized I had taken a different route.

"You agreed to asking _no _questions, Steph."

"I did, but I know you didn't believe me."

"I didn't because I know you too well, Babe. You did hold out longer than I'd originally predicted."

"I got a little sidetracked," she said, blushing slightly.

"Believe me, Steph, I _noticed_."

Hopefully, by the time I stop the car, I'll be able to walk without any Stephanie-induced discomfort.

"So ... where are we going?"

"You'll see, Babe. We're almost there."

Stephanie kept her eyes on her window after that, and I could see her gears turning as she tried to figure out what I was up to. She knows me almost as well as I do her. And when I won't give her a direct answer two seconds after she fires a question at me, Steph knows something big is coming at her. Sometimes Stephanie got excited. More times than not, she was scared that I'd have to leave for a few days. But _today _she was just curious. After a few more minutes, and a few turns, I pulled up to a spacious, light-colored brick house and parked in the driveway.

"Ranger?" Steph asked, pulling her eyes away from the windshield long enough to look at me. "Who lives here?"

"Us, Babe. Or we will, once we furnish the place if you don't like what's already in there."

Her mouth dropped open. "_Huh?_"

"You heard me correctly, Steph. I would have been at my parents' house right behind you, but I wanted all the paperwork handled today. So while Helen and Joe were doing their damnedest to make you question what we have, I was here purchasing our new home base."

Steph's mouth didn't appear to be closing anytime soon, so I took that as an open invitation. I undid my seatbelt and kissed her until her lips were clinging to mine. Then I kissed her again just because I could.

"You want us to live _here_? _Together?" _She asked, a little breathlessly in my opinion since I didn't let her really breathe for a solid minute.

"Yes. That's why I haven't mentioned you giving up your apartment for mine. It didn't make sense when I was counting on you moving into this house with me."

"You really had this all worked out?" Stephanie asked me. "All along?"

"I've had my eye on this place for us for close to a year, Babe. It took some time, but I finally made the owners an offer they couldn't refuse."

Her mouth formed an 'O' again. "You _forced _someone out of their own home?"

"No. I 'gently persuaded' them. They now have the opportunity, and plenty of resources, to buy that beach house they've been discussing."

"You know them?" Steph asked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bennett have been clients of mine since they moved to Jersey. So the security already installed in - and around - the building is Rangeman-approved."

"I've heard nothing but good things about that particular security company," Steph told me, smiling. "I also heard that the boss is kind of hot."

"Not_ kind of_, Steph. _Is_. And he is _for you_."

"Okay ... I take full responsibility for my lack of passenger etiquette while you were driving."

"Good. So you'll agree that it's time to finish what you started?"

"We need to discuss this, Ranger."

"What's to discuss? I'm hard, you're hot, and we both want each other."

She rolled her eyes. "The _house_, Ranger. We should talk about the house you just bought, shouldn't we?"

"Is there a need? Are you upset with me for going behind your back and making this decision without asking you?"

"Not really. I suppose I should be, but I'm not. It is a beautiful place."

"Do you want to live with me?" I asked Stephanie.

"I already am, mostly. Even Rex landed in your apartment. The only real change would be me not having to go to my apartment for more clothes, to get mail, or to drop a rent check off to Dillon."

"Are you nervous at all about living outside Trenton?"

"No. The further I get from the Burg the better at this point."

"So aside from deciding if the furniture left here is some you want to keep, Babe, I don't see what else needs to be said."

"This is a pretty big commitment, you know," she told me.

"It is. And Morelli can go fuck himself. He may be a little happier once he does."

"That's not a very nice thing to say, Ranger."

"It wasn't supposed to be. And before he or your mother can bring it up, I want you to know that _you're _the one who owns this house, Babe. So no one can say that I'm controlling you with my wallet. You can kick me out at anytime."

Steph laughed. "That won't be happening. I should probably warn you, that goes both ways, Ranger. I'll be following right on your heels if you leave."

"I'm not going anywhere without you anymore, Babe. You want to have a look around?"

"_Yes!_"

I walked her up the sidewalk leading to the large expanse of brick exterior and our double front doors. The white-trimmed windows are plentiful and expansive, the shutters black, and the two peaked additions on either side of the main structure kept the building from looking too similar to a prison.

Plainsboro is a good twenty minutes from Trenton, has nice neighborhoods that afforded its residents privacy, and had a relaxed feel to it so Stephanie wouldn't feel as though bullets would be whizzing by her head the second she stepped outside. And the house being an impressive, multi-storied brick building, I thought, would remind Stephanie a little of Rangeman so she'd immediately feel safe inside it.

I can see Stephanie being happy here, and I'm going to be the man to make sure she is. If that means threatening Helen and Morelli to get them both to leave Stephanie the fuck alone, or having a church-approved wedding if Steph ever feels the need for one, I'll follow through with both. Stephanie had been exceedingly patient, waiting for me to finally figure out what a remarkable woman I had loving me, the least I can do is spend the rest of my days giving her the kind of life she deserves in return.

I unlocked the door and followed Stephanie inside. She took two full steps, then stopped in the middle of the foyer.

"Ranger, I don't belong here. This place is too big, too expensive, and too ... I don't know ... just too _much_. I don't need all of this," she said, turning in a complete circle with her arms at her sides, encompassing the light walls, dark wood, and hand-crafted furniture that made up the interior.

I wrapped my hand around her wrist and pulled. Stephanie crashed into my chest, and I let my grip on her go so I could hold her body tight to mine by her hips.

"Listen up, Babe. You belong wherever I say you belong. And that's with me, in this place, until we're no longer breathing. It's one thing for _Morelli _to talk shit about me, you, or us - it's expected - but not _you_." My dark eyes zeroed in on her startled blue ones and she didn't once look away. "Are we clear, Stephanie?"

"Yeah. I know better than to doubt anything we have together. I'm sorry."

"I don't want an apology, Babe. I want you to trust in us like I do."

"I do, Ranger. And I have more pressing things to do than doubt us."

"Such as?"

"Locate the bedroom and then have my way with you."

"It's up the stairs. The last room on the left."

As I was giving her those directions, Stephanie had wedged her hands between our bodies and was tugging my shirt out of the waistband of my cargo pants. I allowed an inch between us so she could peel it off me. Stephanie seems to really appreciate all the hard work I've put in at the gym. I've woken up many mornings to Steph running her fingers over my abs, pecs, and biceps. Not unlike what she was doing now, but it was my turn. Her tank top was gone and I had Steph's bra off before our feet hit the stairs.

"How far away is this bedroom?" Steph asked against my throat.

"Too far," I said. "We'll get there eventually, Babe. The stair landing will do in a pinch."

"I don't want rug burn, Ranger."

"Is that your way of saying you want to be on top?"

"I guess Morelli was a little right about the sex glow we give off," Steph told me, before skimming her lips over my clavicle.

"Only about the potency of it, Steph. The 'sex glow' we produce isn't going to wear off ... or out. And while we're on the subject, our future is as permanent as you want to make it. I don't want to frighten you with the truth, but there's no chance of me _eve_r leaving you alone," I promised her, as my tongue traced the slope of her breast. "As long as I'm alive, Stephanie, I'll be right behind or beside you, so if you want to reach those twenty years you discussed earlier with my mother, you should seriously rethink your doughnut addiction."

"I'd marry you, Ranger, if you asked, but I don't know if I could give up doughnuts for you."

I lifted my head up from where it'd been just about to draw her nipple into my mouth, but Steph threaded her fingers through my hair and brought my face very close to hers before I'd come up with a response.

"But I _will _cut back to one Boston Cream a week," she told me, "to make sure I get more than twenty years out of you."

I had been shooting for _seventy_ myself.


End file.
